Lost
by CoffeeMePlease
Summary: Kenny and Craig are in the middle of who knows where during their spring break when an argument escalates. Kenny, aggravated, gets out of the car and tries to calm down while thinking on how they got there in the first place.


A/N: Rated T for language. Okay, so this is my first Fan Fiction South Park story that I ever written so...Yay! :). I hope you enjoy it even though my writing skills( if i even have it ) sucks and is amateur-ish. I still hope you enjoy it :)

"We're lost."

"No we're not. Now, shut up so I can read the damn map."

"Face it, McCormick. We are fucking lost."

"God Damn it!" Kenny yelled. "Shut up!" Aggravated, Kenny threw the map he was holding at Craig. But, since the map was made out of paper it didn't really do that much damage Kenny had hoped it would.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. It's your fault that we're lost in the middle of god knows where." Craig said, which only irritated Kenny more. "Besides, it was _your _idea to go on a 'vacation'."

"Well, sorry for thinking that a week away from our shitty hometown would be such a great idea." Kenny spat. "You know what, fuck it. I need some air." Opening the car door, Kenny went outside.

Surprisingly, it was very warm outside. Taking off his overly used orange parka, Kenny laid down on his coat near a tree. He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy blond hair. He looked up at the clear blue sky and wondered how the hell he ended up in this situation...

_On a clear sunny day, much like the situation they were in now, 18-year-old Kenny and Craig sat back and were enjoying their spring break. _

_Over the years of childhood, both had discarded their gang rivalry and agreed on a neutral understanding of each other. It didn't take very long for them to become friends. After school, they would either hang out at Stark's Pond or at Craig's house, since Kenny's house couldn't be even called a house, and their friendship took off from there. However, like many others, they still get into arguments, much like the one they were in before this flashback. Anyway..._

_Kenny and Craig were at Stark's Pond enjoying their normal uneventful day when Kenny had a _great_ idea._

"_Hey, Craig."_

"_What?" Craig asked in his monotone voice._

"_Before spring break ends, we should go on a vacation. Just you and me." Kenny said smiling._

"_Why?" _

"_Cause it'll be fun!" Kenny was bouncing up and down like a little kid. "A week away from this damn town. What do you say?"_

"_..." _

"_C'mon! You know you want to. A week away from here, relaxing without worrying about anything except having fun!"_

_Craig still didn't seem convinced._

"_Dude, don't you ever want to escape from here? Don't you feel suffocated just being trapped in this small town?" Kenny asked him. Craig still had a blank look on his face._

"_Fine." Kenny said. "Be that way, but when you're here at home, bored and alone, without my awesome presence besides you, I'll be having fun. Without you."_

_Kenny got up from where they were sitting and was walking away. Craig sighed. _

"_Alright I'll go with you." Kenny stopped. "Just stop acting like a little bitch."_

_Ignoring the comment Craig said, Kenny turned around, smiling, and ran back to him. _

"_Alright! I knew you'll see it my way!" Kenny put his arms around Craig. "So where shall we go? Hmmm, so many choices so little time..."_

"_Dude, I really don't care where we're going just as long as-"_

"_I know!" Kenny yelled interrupting whatever Craig was saying. "Let's go to-"_

"Disney World. I had to say fucking Disney World." Kenny sighed. "Why the hell did I say that?"

Still lost in who knows where, Kenny tried calming himself down by breathing in the fresh open air. Like that helps him. He looks back at where Craig was and noticed that Craig hadn't moved since he left the red pick up truck. Thinking back on his action, Kenny felt ashamed on how he reacted.

He wouldn't be surprised if Craig wanted to go back home now. After all, nobody wants to be stranded in an unknown place with someone who's acting like a complete prick. Especially since it was the prick's idea to go on "vacation" and then being bitchy when they were lost.

Kenny bit his lip. Why the hell does he act this way?! Now, Craig won't want to be his friend ever again. He doesn't even know if they were friends to begin with! They do hang out after school, but Craig always has his poker face on so it's hard to tell what he's thinking.

Pulling his hair, Kenny let out a frustrated grunt.

"God damn it! Why is it so difficult!"

"What's so difficult?" a monotone voice asked Kenny.

"Gah!" Kenny jumped. "Oh, C-Craig it's you. I didn't notice you." Kenny let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, I can tell." Craig motioned Kenny to move over and make some space on the ground. When Craig sat next to Kenny there was an awkward silence. Kenny coughed. It lasted for about a minute before Kenny grew tired of it.

"Listen.."

"Look.."

Both said at the same time.

"**Wanna go first?"** again they spoke at the same time. Kenny laughed and Craig chuckled a bit.

"Alright, how about I go?" Kenny suggested. Craig didn't say anything so Kenny figured that meant 'okay'.

"Look..I'm...sorry how I reacted earlier." Kenny started a little shyly. "It's just...I really wanted..I-Ugh!" Kenny yelled into his hands. After a few seconds, he calmed down. "Craig, I just wanted us to have fun...but I'm doing a real shitty job about it. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Now it was Craig's turn to sigh.

"McCor-, I mean, Kenny, it's alright."

"No it's not alright! I was being a complete ass to you when you didn't deserve it. It was my idea to this "vacation" and so far I'm ass at it and blaming it on you when it shouldn't be that way! I mean, seriously, who the fuck does that!"

"Kenny."

"And another thing! Why aren't you mad at me! After what I've done, shouldn't you be hitting me or something? Yelling at me? Anything? Why aren't you doing any of that? Why are you sitting next me and saying it's okay when it's not! I don't get it! Why-"

"Kenny!"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Placing both hands on Kenny's head, Craig leaned in to give him a kiss. Although the kiss was quick and short, Kenny felt as if time had stopped for those few seconds.

"Better?" Kenny didn't say anything but he was able to nod his head. "Okay, first off I'm not mad. And before you say anything shut up."

Kenny closed his mouth.

"Good. Listen, I'm okay with this. Being with you is all I ever wanted. I don't care if we're lost in the middle of god knows where." Craig smiled a little. "As long it's with you I'm okay with it."

"Y-You sure?" Kenny asked, still dazed from the kiss.

"Positive. And you would've known if only you let me finish what I was going to say back in South Park."

"Oh...sorry.."

'Don't be, it's alright."

"So, um, does this mean that you like me?"

Craig sighed. "I kissed you already. What more proof do you need?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to be sure.."

Craig contemplated something for a second then smirked.

"Alright then, if you're still not sure, how about we do this to prove my feelings for you." Craig leaned in and whispered into Kenny's ear.

"Out here?" Kenny asked, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Why not?" Craig shrugged. "We haven't seen anyone in a long time. Or are you afraid? Can it be that the biggest whore in the world is too scared to do "it" out in the open?" Craig laughed.

"Yeah right!" Kenny exclaimed. "I'll do it!"

"Then show me, McCormick."

"Alright, but you asked for it."


End file.
